


Pieces

by Strange_johnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, One Night Stand, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_johnlock/pseuds/Strange_johnlock
Summary: After a night of passion, Sherlock wakes up alone.





	Pieces

Sherlock Holmes was rarely surprised. Whenever he was, in 87 per cent of the cases it had to do with John Watson. This time, John swept him of his feet. Quite literally.

  
They had solved a case after four days of investigation, hours at a stakeout and finally an arrest that involved a knife. As the door closed behind them, John did the surprising. It started with a smile which was unusually shy, a lick of lips and then mouth on mouth, a heated kiss as they held on to each other.

  
For a moment, Sherlock thought of Mary, the woman john would marry only a week from now, but John’s fingers on his skin chased the thoughts away.

  
Later, Sherlock wouldn’t remember how they made the way from the living room into John’s bed or how their clothes disappeared, but what he would remember until the end of his life was how John kissed him all over, lips wet and warm and soft. He would remember the feeling of rough hands on his skin, every little ridge of John’s fingerprint saved in his mind palace as the doctor dragged them over his neck and chest.

  
And God, the sounds John made, the sounds he coaxed from Sherlock’s throat. The detective had never done this before, hand never shared a moment as intimate at this with anyone, still, with John it felt so natural, so familiar and Sherlock gave in to the needs of his body, let himself go. For once, his brain just shut off.

  
The push and pull of first tongue and fingers, then John’s cock. It felt weird. He was so full. Perfection.

Sherlock clung to John’s shoulders, pleaded, demanded, whispered John’s name. In the end, orgasm was almost unnecessary, because kissing alone was enough.

  
“John. Close…”

  
“Oh, fuck. Sherl… Yes! Come for me.”

  
John Watson was beautiful, his eyes screwed shut, mouth handing slightly open as he came with a shout. They shared hot breath as John’s cock twitched in him, small, perfect hands wrapped around Sherlock and he came at the slightest touch.

  
They fell asleep, all sticky and sweaty and for a moment, the world was perfect.

 

* * *

 

In the morning, Sherlock’s worst nightmare would come true. He didn’t have to open his eyes to know John was gone, from his bed, from 221B and Baker Street. Sherlock forced the tears away, but failed to do so with the lump in his throat. He buried his face in the pillow which still smelled like John. He must have been gone for more than an hour, tiptoed away in the early hours of the morning.

Back to Mary, his wife-to-be.

  
Suddenly, the bed was to much of a reminder of what they had shared, and he jumped out and under the shower, washing away the evidence of their night. John would surely want to keep it the secret, would call it a mistake. That hurt most. John would regret, already regretted what was the most important night of Sherlock’s life.

  
The detective dragged himself to the kitchen, putting on the kettle. Ever since his return the flat wasn’t the same and Sherlock knew it was John’s warmth that was missing. He had been stupid to assume John would be waiting for him to come back from the dead, to imagine what they could become. He took his phone from the pocket of his bathrobe. He thought about texting Wiggins. Forgetting would be easy.

  
He threw the phone against the wall, where it shattered to pieces.

  
Pieces. His life was in pieces.

 

 

By the time Sherlock heard John’s footsteps, he had curled himself into a ball on his chair, forcing his brain into thinking about something else other than John. He failed miserably.

  
He refused to open his eyes. He couldn’t look at John.

  
“Hi. Sorry, I texted you. Took longer than I thought.” Sherlock could hear John as he followed his routine. Jacket and shoes off, making his way into the kitchen, switching the kettle on.

  
“Are you alright?”

  
No answer.

  
“Sherlock?”

  
“You don’t need to explain yourself.”

  
John chuckled. He was back in the living room, stood behind his own chair. “I want to, need to, really.”

  
Sherlock imagined strong forearms, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up. A reason why Sherlock fell in love with him.

  
“I shouldn’t have just left. I should have talked to you, but I needed to talk to Mary as well.”

  
Sherlock forced his face in to a mask of neutrality. He didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t want to hear anything.

  
“It was easier this way. Talking makes things awkward.”

  
John huffed. “Maybe. I’m not really good with words. Mary said so. But sometimes things need to be a little awkward, before they can get better.”

  
Sherlock was on his feet so fast, he didn’t realize he was standing until he had turned his back to John and looked out of the window.

  
“I would very much appreciate it, if you would just say what you need to say and not babble. It’s annoying."

  
Another chuckle and it broke Sherlock’s heart. “Sorry. Yeah, so… I woke up and… I.. I needed to see Mary. It wasn’t fair to her, being with you. I have never seen you so peaceful before and I thought I let you sleep, go talk to her. She knew, of course. Knew what happened.”

  
Clever Mary. She would make John happy. Sherlock wanted John to be happy.

  
“I apologized to her, which was awkward and told her…” John made a pause and Sherlock imagined how the doctor was most probably lick his lips right now. “I told her I couldn’t marry her, couldn’t be with her.”

  
It took embarrassingly long for the information to process. John left Mary. Why?

  
“Sher, I should have broken it up with her earlier, before I kissed you. I mean I knew I loved you for so long and I… would you look at me?”

  
Sherlock did. John’s face was so full of… love and Sherlock needed to be close to him. He crossed the room in a few steps and pulled John to his chest. “John.”

  
“I love you, Sherlock.”

  
Sherlock couldn’t hold the tears back anymore and he cried into John’s hair. Happiness was so close, but there was something he needed to say.

  
“There’s something Mary hasn’t told you yet. Maybe she doesn’t know.” Sherlock knew, had deduced it two days ago when Marry had invited him over for dinner. He didn’t tell John then, thought they should find out together. John needed to know now. Now, that Sherlock maybe would still be able to survive if John left. Once they would be together, he would just end if John left, and what Sherlock had to tell him was life-changing.

  
“Mary is pregnant.”

  
John stiffened, and he took a step back, looking at the floor for a moment. “I… I suspected. I mean, I’m a doctor, for god’s sake.”

Suddenly, he smiled.

  
“It doesn’t change anything, Sher. I won’t stay with a woman I don’t love, not when I ... not when I can be with the man I love. I can still be a dad, we can still be a family. I can’t be with her.”

  
John’s hands cupped Sherlock’s face. “Oh, my darling, don’t cry. It’s alright.”  
Lips, warm, wet lips on his cheeks.  
“I love you, John.”

 

* * *

 

Sherlock woke up slowly and the first thing he noticed was the weight on top of him. For a second, he panicked, before he remembered. John. His clever John who had kept him up all night, who had made love to him several times until they had fallen asleep in the early morning hours. He was still here, and Sherlock closed his arms around his beloved body.

  
He would remember this moment for the rest of his life.


End file.
